When Blood Runs Cold
by Emperor of Lacrimosa
Summary: When Carmelita thought she caught a man she did her everyday duty for the law,in truth she caught a ancient monster instead. She has to team up with Sly and co.to defeat this mass murderer and possbly be with the man she loves or die tryng. Possible Lemon
1. Chapter 1 Another day at the office

Author:I do not own Sly cooper or anything related.

Interpol, 1:20 P.M.

This was a regular day for Carmalita Montoya Fox. The usual idiotic officers that made snide remarks about her body. The girls spreading rumors of her sleeping her way to the top. Although things would be hectic for her in the next few weeks.

"C'mon hurry up!" though the famous Inspector after waking up late,(at the usual 6:00 A.M. sharp which was instead 7:0 almost making her late) from doing her paperwork at home no thanks to Sly Cooper. After she reached the top floor it seemed her presence was made know almost immediately."Hey lookin good babe!" said one "Look at her, probably tired from cheating her position in a bed." whispered another. "If these idiots don't shut up… thought Carmelita-FOX IN MY OFFICE NOW! "Oh great, going to get chewed out for failing to catch that damn thief!". As she entered the office however she was surprised to see a Captain from the famous Narusha crime family. "Take a seat" said the chief in a We'll-talk-later tone. The lioness next to her wore a black military-style uniform with pink looked about 17,with golden hair neatly slicked back, her eyes were emerald,but with fear in them. "Now then,Inspector we've caught this one in a raid. We found her executing children while some were sent to cells. The children are fine and have been returned" said the chief,then took a long drag from his Cuban cigar."May I ask what this has to do with me Sir?" said Carmelita.

"Well we now know where their leader is. Here look at these,this is what happened to their leaders victims" he said after he pushed over some photographs. Carmelita almost lost whatever was in her stomach at the saw bodies sliced in half and some with multiple stab wounds."W-Who would do this?" she said in a horrified tone. "Our boss" said the lioness in a Western accent that had hidden fear. "This is Captain Weiss Remasold". She told of his base, it was somewhere in Japan if I remember. "Will I have any backup?" asked Carmelita in her usual former tone after claming down. "No,this one's a solo." he said not watching the surprised Vixen. "Yes Sir,when will I leave?" she asked knowing it was pointless to argue."Tonight,we want to catch him off guard!" he said as he took another long drag from his cigar. "Sir what is the targets name?" asked Carmelita.

Reysolo Narusha

Authors notes

Well this is my first Fanfiction tell me how I did. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Imprisonment

Chapter 2

"Sly will you hurry up, we don't exactly have all night" said the usually worried Bently. "Yes Mother,I'll be careful" said Sly in a smooth sarcastic tone. "Bent can you calm down, I'm trying to relax" said a tired Penelope who was pregnant for two weeks already,constantly found herself very tired and hardly able to fight, but she still could with her swordfighting. Otherwise she sat on the couch and channe; surfed or slept in bed since she couldn't concentrate on her gadgets or lift large objects like sheet metal. "Sorry dear" said Bently while monitoring Slys progress into the Narusha mansion. "Woah Bent look at this" said a frantic sly as he passes the video feed to Bently. "I don't believe it" said a shock Bently as he saw a bored looking Reysolo Narusha watching his plasma screen T.V. on a movie channel. Bently watched in awe as he watched the 8 foot tall silver wolf in a purple shirt that had black stars and pajama pants with snakes on them. "Sly be care- he watched as the glass broke and Reysolo was kicked by none other than Carmelita and sent him flying into his T.V. "Narusha,Reysolo you are under arrest for murder, avoiding the law, and terrorism." she said as she read him his rights and smirked at the suprise in his purple eyes. "Sly,are you thinking what I am?" said a awed Bently as he still tried to grasp on what had happened. "Holy Shit." whispred a surprised Sly. He then climbed through a vent and jumped into an alley,changing into a disguise,and hailing a cab to the nearest airport.

At Interpol

He wasn't happy, after his evening being unexpectedly ruined. All he was doing was enjoying himself,after dealing with "business" as usual when that Fox bitch somehow smashed his living room window from 5 stories. Like he said he wasn't happy, now he was being brought in for pshycological testing. For what he didn't know was that Carmelita would be his interrogator, all he would have to do was keep calm like his mother had once told him 60 years ago in the swamps of Louisiana. "Be calm son an eveythin gonna be alrite." "Really Momma?" "Yep honey, how you think you smart as you is now? Help me with this here fish so we can have some suppa." "Yes Momma." Oh how he longed for the good old days, last he heard his mother was beat up in her new home in Haiti by some Raccoon while she was in her Mojo peak and therefore not entirely in her right mind. He will look for her later, but for now how to get out of this.

With Carmelita

"Jeff hows he look so far?" Carmelita asked her friend and personal therapist. "He looks deep in thought, probably upset like a child not getting any sweets. Let me see." he said as he pressed the intercom button. "Hello, Reysolo how are you doing"? "Just fine thank you, although a bit thirsty now that it is mentioned" he said in a disciplined deep southern voice,while at the same time had a voice of authority like a military leader. "Okay, we'll get you something, but for now just sit tight" afterwards he turned off the intercom and turned to Carmelita. "He seems unusually calm in moments like these" he said as he took a drink of powerade. "So what do we do, wait for a court date"? asked Carmelita in a annoyed tone. "For now yes, and hope his crime empire doesn't spring him while he's here,until then you might want to read his file." replied Jeff in a hushed tone. he gathered his things and left for home leaving Reysolo Narusha and all his day problems behind.

Another chapter in 1 day*wipes forehead*. Read and Review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 Comedy and Tradgedy

Writing…..oh joy.*stares at computer screen**inhales* ALRIGHT TIMES UP LET'S DO THIS! LEROY JENKINS!*types like a maniac*

Carmelita's POV

"Finally" said the exhausted vixen as she entered her 1 bedroom apartment. She took off her coat and boots then watched the evening news. After all the boring news reports she finally found something that caught her attention. She turned the volume a little louder to make sure she didn't miss anything. "We are here with the capture of the famous crime boss Reysolo Narusha" said the bulldog reporter. "With the approval of interpol we have looked into records to see if they had anything". "All we found was he joined a secret society of blades,his name in the group was the elegant ballerina". "Will this have any significance we don't know, but our sources were reported to have died shortly after getting this". "We'll be back when we have more news". "Hmph, idiot news reporters" said Carmelita sarcastically. She went to her room for a 4 hour nap to end her day.

Reysolo POV

"So bored" thought Reysolo who was now in a prison cell for a temporary period. Shortly after a small alarm hidden in his breast pocket started beeping, making him sit up suddenly. It was his wife who was at home, most likely worried out of her mind. What made it worse was she couldn't talk due to injury to her head. He also worried about his little girl, Chelise, that was 12 years old was okay. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon". Said the non-worried father.

Narusha Compund

Ivan, a Russian dog kept watch near the office of his boss. After the boss had left he was in charge of keeping his family safe, although he felt sorry for his wife who couldn't say anything. "Poor guy" he said then walked around the door and watching the other people that worked here clean, change posts, or carry papers to different offices.

Chelise POV

She was currently in her room playing Onimusha on her PS2 her dad bought her. Her room consisted of purple or ice blue furniture. Hell, she even had her initials imprinted on her sheets. "Break time, then back to gaming"! she said in a happy tone. She always seemed cheerful, even to other people's pain. Like the time she fought a girl 3 times her size at school and put her in intensive care, in the end the other girl is still paying for her new diamond watch. Last she heard that family is in the Shinjuku Ghetto after that incident. " Where oh where could the snacks be" she said looking through her own cupboard of her favorite foods. She picked things out and before she started playing again she said these 3 words. "Daddy, come home" she said making her happy resolve go away.

Thank god that's over, remember more reviews means more story.


	4. Chapter 4 Another day before Judgement

Another story another review *sighs* I will get the lemon written later just be patient with me here alright?

Sly POV Paris, France 12:24 P.M.

After a long flight, he'd had a rough night after trying to steal from Reysolo. Only there was one problem, he didn't steal from families. It turned out that he caught a glimpse of his wife and daughter playing Kingdom Hearts in their room. He didn't want to do what Clockwerk had done to him which was stealing their lives away like him like a monster. "Man what a night!" Sly yelled in his newly purchased estate, under a false name of coarse. He sat and turned on his plasma screen T.V. while making pasta, which he found a new favorite food thanks to Don Octavio's guard, who mentioned it. Sly watched the news without much interest except tomorrow was going to be rainy, although one line caught his attention. "Reysolo trial held Friday morning at 11:20 A.M." Sly thought to himself. "Maybe I should show up just for the heck of it?" thought Sly still having the thought entertain his mind. That Wednesday night he ate and slept after the long strain on his body and mind.

Chelise POV Nashhuna Middle school 8:50 A.M.

As she got out of her limousine she went straight for her friend Emily Takeshima by the rose bushes. Although she is a sadistic child doesn't mean she didn't have a caring side to her. "Hey Emily want to see something?" said one of the school upperclassmen, that were actually punks with too much free time. "Leave me alone!" yelled the shy silver fox. Then they knocked her books out of her hands and started circling her like sharks, each one calling out. Chelise knew her friend had nervous breakdowns when under pressure like that. Then they went too far and touched her rear making her jump into one of the other guys who shoved her into one of his friends. "OI, YOU BASTARDS LEAVE HER ALONE" said Chelise who when angered had a snake face and smiled so sweetly it made death cringe. "Yeah we'll leave her alone only if you suck our di-" he never finished the sentence due to Chelise punching him square in the jaw dislocating it. "Aww poor baby." said Chelise who kicked him in his face again breaking his jaw this time and making him bleed. "Now if I even so much as hear a rumor about you bothering my friends again you'll get worse then him,understand!" she said while waiting for Emily to pick up her things. "C'mon Chelise, first bell is in 10 minutes!" said Emily. "I'll catch up, go on ahead." said the now normal Chelise. One final act she did scared everybody looking. She repeatedly kicked that boy in the ribs and head for two minutes while giggling, ignoring the blood that ran over the concrete. She took out a silk handkerchief and threw it on his face. "Clean yourself up hon, you're a mess." She said sweetly as she skipped to her first class of the day.

Serana POV

"Oh I wish he were here now!" thought Mrs. Narusha in her living room with the lights off watching it rain. She had it all, the perfect man, cars, money, jewels, a baby girl that was growing up. She didn't care now as she longed for the warm embrace of her Southern lover. She pulled out a .44 magnum out of her table drawer due to her love of firearms. She used to be one of the highest paid assassins in the world until she retired. Funny now the same people that she worked for are now either her friends or they work for her. She'd given up pressing her panic button already hoping she'd got to her husband of 13 years. Now 21 she tried to do some things on her own. Although she couldn't talk she could get her point across, she had a message board installed in the kitchen so the chef's knew what to cook for her. "My, I need sugar and tons of it!" she thought as she pressed a button for honey buns. "It'll be right up ma'am." said the chef over a small intercom. Until then she could think of things to surprise her husband with when he'd gotten back. That brought a ray of light into her dark mood.

I burned the midnight oil until 11:26 P.M. writing this. This is for you all who love my story. *bows* I thank thine dearly.


	5. Chapter 5 Violence in the Court

Sorry for the delay, but I was busy. Anyways onwards Gir: PIG! Me: Ugh, fine I'll take you to the petting zoo.

Sly POV

After waiting an entire day for the trial, Sly couldn't wait to see what happened. As court room occupants entered he had already gotten there early due to traffic. He hoped to see the love of his life soon and to see that other guy's fate at the Hand of Justice. In a few minutes he heard "All rise before judge Robertson." said the security officer. "You may be seated!" said Judge Robertson. "This might be interesting." Sly whispered to himself.

Reysolo POV

"Great, now people can bother me to death after this." thought Reysolo sarcastically. As he took his seat in handcuffs he closed his eyes and sighed waiting for this case to be over. The only reason he paid attention was when he had been called to the stand. When he sat down he thought of the oncoming head-ache attracting questions. "So where were you the 15 of May?" asked the lawyer. "At my vacation home in Romania." he answered smoothly. "Did you order the killings of innocent children?" asked the lawyer. "No, and if you think listening to her helped you, your very incorrect." he answered. The lawyer stepped closer this time with his hands in his pockets. "So you deny all the charges of genocide you have been faced with." said the lawyer questionably. "Yes I do and you're Honor, forgive me." he said as he picked the lawyer up by his throat cutting off his air. Security rushed in, but was stopped with Reysolo's hand gesture. "Hm, question the innocent while your guilty yourself, you're quite the false lawyer." he said slightly entertained. "What are you talking about!" said the lawyer. "Oh let's see, forcing underage women to screw you with your silenced handgun." he said. "I've seen you glance at the women on the right, second row, next to the aisle. That woman had a horrified expression on his face and hoped that lawyer got hurt. "YOU SON A BITCH!" screamed the lawyer as he pulled a silenced 9mm out and missed the shot Reysolo's head. Reysolo took the gun and fired shots in the lawyers shoulders, both hips, and groin. He put the gun to his head. "You're going to die, bye and good riddance." he said as he pulled the trigger which was followed by a dull click. He tossed the gun to a security officer and turned his back to the man. The lawyer used a table to stand up and lunge with a hidden knife he also had. Reysolo turned around and impaled the man with his arm which punctured his kidney. He pulled his arm out and shook it getting blood off. "Great, now I have rapist blood on me." he said while court was abuzz with talk. "ORDER IN THE COURT!" said Judge Robertson while banging his gavel repeatedly. "Jury have you reached a verdict?" he asked as the court went dead silent. "We find the defendant Reysolo Narusha, not guilty." said a woman sending the courtroom in uproar. "Court is adjourned and you may go." said the judge who swiftly retreated into his study. Reysolo went outside to an empty place when his world got dizzy and his vision blurred and he clutched his hand over his chest. "Damn, guess luck only lasts so long." He said as he slumped into a column.

Sly POV

He still couldn't believe what happened in there. He walked his way outside and he saw the slumped figure of Reysolo Narusha by a column breathing rapidly. He hurriedly helped him into his car and drove him to the nearest hospital where he was checked in and taken care of. He waited and the doctor told him Mr. Narusha would like to see him. As he went in, he had no idea what would happen.

Quite possibly the longest chapter I've written for you guys. Enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6 Everybody Wins

Right, let's do this in summer before marching band starts.*turns on Barry White-Let the Music Play*

As Sly walked into the hospital room he found sitting on the edge of his bed as if waiting for him "Are you okay?" asked Sly who was still cautious from the incident in the courtroom. "Much better, I plan to go home in a few hours." said Reysolo in a joyful tone. "You could stay with me, I'll introduce you to some of my friends." said Sly feeling slightly relaxed. After the official permission of the doctor and getting discharged, they left for Sly's estate. When they entered everybody was there including Dimitri, Panda King, and The Guru. "What going down cracker box" said Dimitri in his usual slang. Dimitri, looked at Reysolo and shook his hand. "You must be the man that owns all the clubs in the Rising Sun land?" said Dimitri. "Of coarse, I remember seeing you at one, nice dancing too." said Reysolo in a casual southern tone. Dimitri gave Reysolo some headphones, "Listen to this bro, it's crazy!" said Dimitri as he tried to find his song on his new phone. "Trust me don't do it!" said Bently hating Dimitri's headache inducing nightclub beats. After listening Reysolo slowly took the headphones off and immediately turned business. "I offer you 35% of profit in the nightclub business. I require somebody with musical talent and I found it." said Reysolo in a low voice. "Done and thanks." said Dimitri feeling wealthier by the second. Sly introduced all the members of the gang and Reysolo got along with everybody. ", if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" she wondered from his talent in business and art. "Actually, I look 23, but I'm 74." He said not affected by everybody's stares. The hours passed and Sly drove Reysolo to the airport. "Have a nice flight home Reysolo" said Sly. "Please call me Rey, everybody in my hometown did." he said in a friendly manner while getting out. He handed Sly a paper "My number Sly, I'll help you anyway I can." he said as he got on his flight to Tokyo Japan.

In the Tokyo shopping Mall 7:29 P.M.

"Hey Mommy, can we go home?" said a tired Chelise after an entire Friday evening shopping. The most of their security were overwhelmed with the amount of shopping bags. nodded yes to her daughter, as she too was tired from spending over $10,000 shopping, which to them was like a roll of $20 bills. Their Limo pulled around and took them home, not before getting chocolate ice cream to take home. "Mommy, do you think Daddy is home yet?" she had asked with her head in her Mothers' lap. She thought really highly of her mother, they acted the exact same ALL the time except her sadistic and dictator genes from her Father. When the guards took everything to their rooms they went to the main office/lounge. When they opened the door they found Reysolo, playing his NES version of FF2. "Daddy's home." said Reysolo with a true smile on his face as Chelise tackled him while jumping in his lap. "Daddy, you came home!" said a happy Chelise with tears running down her face. His wife however hugged him from behind and kissed him as in saying "Welcome home!" after her lover missing for some time. They spent the rest of the night playing games and having fun.

(Attempt at lemon, I know it'll suck….spare me TT_TT)*cue Rick James-Ghetto Life and Mary Jane*

Later in the bedroom, things got heated up. Serana pushed her husband onto the bed and in second removed his clothes and hers….slowly. They kissed with their tongues battling for dominance all the while Reysolo was winning (as always). He then wasted no time thrusting in and out of his wife. Her response was to dig her nails into his back and wrap her legs around his waist. Eventually he picked up speed sending her into an orgasm which triggered his as well. They kissed once more before getting under the sheets. She cuddled into her husbands' warm chest while drifting into a peaceful sleep. "It's good to be home." said Reysolo while holding his wife's waist and staring out into the ocean.

Thank you Mr. Ray Charles for helping me concentrate.

Ray:No problem son. Hit it boys!*plays What'd I say*

Read, Enjoy, and Review.


	7. Chapter 7 Upgraded but Downgraded

I have nothing to say. I'm also sorry about chapter 6; I did indeed rush to get it done. Sorry, I hope this will make up for it.

Moscow, Russia Lab 01

A scientist work delicately on fixing a piece of machinery. Not just any machinery, the Clockwerk heart. All the other parts had been repaired and tested. "Done, now to put it in place!" said the scientist with glee. When he fit the heart into the newly built Clockwerk he swore he saw the eye look at him. "Man, I better be paid that half million they promised or they'll hear from my lawyer." he said preparing to leave. Another man in a white pinstripe suit entered and startled the poor scientist. "Remove the brain, heart, lungs and wings." said the man calmly. "Orders from up top eh?" he said as he removed the mechanical organs from the owl. He placed them on a metal tray and closed up the armor openings on Clockwerk. "Now about my money?" he asked eagerly. The answer to his question was a bullet fired from a silenced handgun hitting him in the jugular where he rapidly bled out before hitting the floor. The assassin put the organs into separate cases and called his employer in Japan. "Dr. Takeyosa, I have the parts and I should be in Japan by morning." He said before swiftly hanging up and getting to the nearest airport.

Chelise POV

Chelise was currently running track for her 3rd class gym. As she ran, she felt odd, but paid no attention. After her lap she felt she'd run more than a mile, more like 5. She fell down struggling to breath and her friend helped her onto a bench. Chelise had a rare lung disease that caused her to struggle breathing on her own. She threw her friend off and ran as far as she could. She accidentally went into the science department and ran into a shelf in an empty lab. A bottle of sulfuric acid had fallen, but she tried to avoid it only to have it spill on her forearms and back, burning her fur and eating to the bone. "Damn, this hurts…..so…..bad." she muttered as she fainted from her lack of oxygen and the pain. The paramedics found her eventually and rushed her to the hospital.

Hospital 2:57 P.M.

When she woke up, she felt groggy. "Ugh, my head." she moaned. She looked at her arms and found they were silver. She jumped and moved her arms and found they worked like regular hands. She barely moved her hand over the sheet and a tear followed. "Okay, just stay calm and move." she mumbled and got out of bed. She peeked outside the door only to see doctors and nurses rush about. She quickly closed the door and stared wide eyed to the window. Chelise had a fear of hospitals thinking she'd be trapped in one forever and be a personal lab rat. She ran to the window and opened it looking down 5 stories. "Okay Chelise you gotta get out of here and to home." she whispered to herself as she backed up preparing to sprint then jump. She ran and jumped, and expecting to fall closed her eyes, but heard loud noises like clock bells. She opened her eyes and looked down and found herself flying, when she looked on her back to make sure she had two large silver wings of a bird. She flew home, after almost hitting a few telephone poles along the way, and avoiding advertisement boards. She flew into the back gardens and landed quietly. Her wings automatically folded themselves into small components and hid under her hospital gown. She crawled into a secret elevator only she knew the code to and went to her room. She put on her regular nightclothes and got into bed. "I wonder how Mommy and Daddy, will take this?" she wondered as sleep took hold of her.

You know the drill Read and Review. I need to get on with kingdom Hearts 2 and get out of a 1928 themed world. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8 Envy and Wonder

Let's get this done so I can enjoy my summer.

2:00 A.M. Cooper Estate

Sly sat in front of his study's fireplace as he blankly stared into the flames. He wondered about his relationship with Carmelita and how he could fix it. He remembered how angry she was when he told her he had faked amnesia. She practically went beserk and shot with dangerous accuracy meant to kill. He also wondered about his so called friend Reysolo and what his big plan was. He casually looked to the left where his day's paper sat unread. As he read the headline his eyes widened. "This can't be possible…..we killed him!" whispered Sly as he read the entire article. The head line was LARGE BIRD LIKE CREATURE SPOTTED OVER TOKYO- MYTH OR SECRETS.

Chelise POV

After clearing up the fact she escaped a hospital she kept staring at her new upgrades. She even practiced flying, but not high enough to be seen by the city. She wondered if she'd have to live the rest of her life like this. She sat on the roof most of the dawn waiting for the sun to rise. She faintly saw a jet fly overhead and noticed a glint like a mirror. They were taking pictures, but of what? Her attention then was focused on the sunrise that now broke the horizon with blazing colors.

Carmetlia POV

She sat in her office exhausted and even locked the door despite the chief banging on her door earlier. She was in no mood for conversation and wanted to be on her own for a bit. "Hey babe open up, I can be somebody you can talk to." said another lustful officer. He heard a click not from the door, but from a loaded gun instead of a shock pistol. He slowly backed away and ran almost sliding into a wall. "Why me." she said before silently crying. She cried from almost killing sly and couldn't forgive herself for it. Even the hefty workload she did couldn't mask the pain she felt inside.

Done. Read and Review please.


	9. Chapter 9 Corruption bred Disaster

Let this continue as Emperor of Lacrimosa I command you to type. Slaves:Y-Yes your highness. Me:Oh, I love my job. :3

Interpol meeting room 3:45 P.M.

"Okay gentlemen are we prepared to take care of them?" asked the captain of the French swat team, Cap. Briggson." We should be ready sir, it all depends on when we leave." said another member. They all planned according to orders from up top. Their target would be the Narusha compound after suspicion of harboring nuclear weapons. The Captain answered a sudden phone call and it was permission to use lethal force. "Okay guys, let's move NOW!" yelled the captain as member scrambled to get their equipment.

Narusha compound 11:55 P.M. Ivan POV

He noticed some of the lights go out and shrugged it off, then all the power went out and gunshots rang out everywhere. He ran to the central office and when he got to the hall way an entire swat team waited with SMG's loaded. He thought of his family one last time before a hail of bullets ripped through him. He fell to the floor already dead, just painting the floor in his blood.

Reysolo POV

He had heard the entire commotion while working on papers. He sighed and reached under his desk and pulled out two katana's. Luckily his family was upstairs safer than he. "Well, let's get this over with." he said as he pressed himself to the side of the door. A charge went off blowing the door off it's honges and members rushed in. He cleaved them apart as they came in and he rushed out to kill the nearest ones. He didn't know his family was in danger when he hoped not.

Chelise POV

She cowered in a corner with her mother while remaining swat members pounded at the door. They eventually brought it down and rushed inside separating both of them. "Hey I say let's get the small one." said one member. They all laid their weapons down and roughly separated her legs. They ripped her panties off and the nearest one rapidly undid his pants to show an enlarged member. The man roughly shoved himself inside of her and it brought a pained whimper from her and tears rapidly running down her face. He roughly moved in and out of her for several minutes while her mother was forced to watch. The man eventually removed her shirt exposing her breasts making her cry harder. She suddenly felt a warm fluid enter inside of her and the man pulled out only to be replaced by another man before being lifted and another man entering her rear. She felt the hot burst again and had little to no energy left. The last man shoved his member inside of her mouth and roughly moved her head back and forward. She felt fluid shoot inside of her mouth filling it and making her cheeks puff out. She coughed it up and strongly disliked the salty/bitter taste it left in her mouth. "Hey guys, who's up for seconds?" said one before advancing on her again. She screamed hoping somebody would help her.

Reysolo POV

He heard a scream, but not just any scream. It belonged to his daughter, but as that thought processed his brain his vision went black and the people he looked at had red glows. He let loose a rage filled howl before cutting everybody near to him. He couldn't even tell he was getting hit by bullets by the time he reached the floor his family was on. He killed all the men in the room and slowly the vision went away. The sight he found almost made him cry. He walked and kneeled next to his daughter who had large deposits of semen leaking from her mouth and rear. Chelise had been brutally raped and now she had a glassy look over her eyes. His wife Serena cried and hugged her daughter close to her. "Serana, go to our private jet and go to Paris. My friends will help you there." He said as he hugged her and sent her down a private elevator. He turned around only to get tackled by Caption Briggson and sent out of his window into a shallow pool 20 ft. below.

Serana POV 1:32 A.M. Paris, France

She slowly got into their private jet and took off toward Paris while watching Chelise the entire time. When they arrived 2 hours later she ran into the city, with Chelise in her arms and found Bently's penthouse from what a phonebook told her. She sneaked past the desk and into an empty elevator and pushes the top floor. When the doors opened she knocked on the door only to be answered by Bently.

Bently POV

"Now who could this be?" Bently wondered after leaving Penelope in their living room while she watched a movie. "Can I help y- " he paused after seeing the small girl in this womans arms, he immediately let them in. "Wait right here." he said as he left to tell Penelope who got up to help them. "C'mon we'll help you." Said Penelope who took Chelise into their bathroom, and washing her. "What happened too you two and where do you come from?" Serana took a pen and a small sheet she found and wrote "My daughter was raped and we came from Japan for safe haven." "Why here though, unless you're married to my friend Reysolo." he wondered. Serana shook her head yes and wiped her eyes again. "Well who did this to her?" he asked putting an arm around her. "A police team from France I believe." She wrote and Bently's face turned red for an instant before calming down. "Don't worry, we'll help you out." said Bently and his thanks he supposed was Serana crying into his shell.

Reysolo POV

He quickly recovered from the fall and stood up looking for Briggson. "So you're the supposed terrorist leader here, huh?" asked Briggson aware of his situation. "Who's askin' boy?" said Reysolo in a soft tone. "The man who's going to take you down!" he shouted dodging most of Reysolo's sword swings and getting a jab or two in. He kicked Reysolo into a goddess statue and called in the final order. "Well I'd love to stick around, but this place is going up in flames!" he said as he jumped in a waiting helicopter and flying to safety. Reysolo saw a missile head for him and he stood up using his swords as support. "I'll kill that boy of it's the last thing I do." He whispered and suddenly his world was met with a sea of orange and red.

Took me until 2:00 writing this(and 2:25 A.M. correcting things). I hope you enjoy the longest chapter I've written. Read, Review and anticipate more.


	10. Chapter 10 An Odd Tension

!og srewop gnitirW

Reysolo POV

"That was the best idea I've had." he said as he walked through a secret forest path. Although his mansion got destroyed he had a secret passage all along. "Now to Osaka." He said as he walked calmly through the rest of the path to his secret base in the Osaka mountains. He planned to get those people from France one way or another.

Penelope POV

She woke up slowly and heaved herself out of bed. "Oh, boy I'm exhausted." she said as she went to her bathroom to shower. When she came out she looked at Chelise and knelt next to her. She noticed the pained expression on her face and put a hand on her head to calm her down. "Who did this to ya?" she wondered aloud before going to the kitchen to get coffee. She found Serana asleep next to one of the air vents when the heat was on. She also wondered if helping these two would be the right thing. "Oh well, I'll deal with it." She said before she drank and felt herself feel more energetic already.

Carmelita POV

She didn't get out of bed to get to work, she instead slept on. She felt very tired and old and she was only 24. She eventually drug herself to the bathroom and showered before getting to her couch and pulling a blanket over herself. "S-So cold." she said as she walked to the thermostat which felt like miles away. She instantly felt better, when the heat came on. Shortly after she watched T.V. and her favorite show was on. The Bernie Mac show somewhat made her feel better about her depression. Even though she had to fix things with Sly, that could wait.

.enod

!weiver dna deaR


	11. Chapter 11 A step forward

Just go.

Reysolo POV

He finally made it Osaka, but didn't go to his base right away. Instead he went to the poor areas of the city. He looked around for his other wife Sasame, Serana knew of Sasame and they loved being around each other. "Now where could she be?" he wondered as he walked around well dressed again thanks to a small escape kit with another suit and a place to put his katanas. He eventually sat down near a park and sighed from all the walking. "Xara, where are you?" he said and as he looked up he saw his daughter. Xara was the polar opposite of Chelise. Xara was shy and didn't have the nerve to punch anybody. The one thing they both had in common was their generosity. "Daddy?" asked a scared Xara who was coming home from school. "You guessed right Xara." Reysolo said has he hugged her. Xara hugged him back and was overjoyed to see her father again. As they walked home Sasame was just getting home and she sat exhausted in the poorly lit kitchen. "Reysolo where did you go?" she wondered before she heard the door open. "Xara are you home?" she asked her daughter. "Yes mommy and Dad is home!" she said happily before running up to her room to change. "Sasame I'm here." Reysolo said as he came into full view. Sasame punched him in the stomach then hugged him. "I missed you so much!" Sasome said over her tears. "I'll be staying with you, but tomorrow you'll be living in my mansion in Osaka." Reysolo said as he helped them pack everything.

Carmelita POV

As she came to work she felt like she got hit by a truck. She made her way to her office and laid down on the sofa. Her fax machine came on and sent out a letter to her that talked about the Narusha attack. On the people that approved it her name was on it. "What the hell!" said Carmelita as her anger slowly rose. She punched the filing cabinet leaving a large dent in it. She stormed down to the chiefs office and literally kicked the door in and slammed it shut breaking the glass. "INSPECTOR WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he yelled not making her flinch. Carmelita ranted at him in Spanish for 5 minutes straight and he understood what she was saying. Carmelita shortly left and went back to her apartment. The chief on the other hand had all color drained from his face making him look white. He thought this "Note to self: NEVER piss off Carmelita Montoya Fox." before he tried to light a cigar with both hands shaking.

Sorry I haven't written but I had band. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12 A rebirth and a plan

Sorry for little updates, but I've been busy. Here you all go.

Carmelita POV

After she returned home she sat at her table and cried her heart out. She looked for an answer to her problems and the only thing she could get was suicide. She slowly stood up and wrote a note that said "I give up on life. I have nothing left to live for. Adios life." She slowly stood up and walked to her balcony and stood on the railing. She looked down at the city street below and jumped down from her 5 story apartment. She landed on a incoming car and still didn't die. She held on to a few words and the next thing she knew she felt being rushed to a hospital before she went blank.

Reysolo POV

He was enjoying his family while at the same time figuring out how to fight his parasite of an illness. He was slowly going to die. Soon after he bade farewell to his family and left to Russia. When he entered his lab he was exposed to a newly constructed body of his dear friend Clockwerk. He was pressed onto a table and was hit by an electric shock which signaled him being transferred into his new body. After what had seemed an eternity he opened his new robotic eyes and instantly gathered data from the surroundings. His new body had remade claws for his hands, talons for his feet, the tail feathers formed a trench coat look around his waist, the head looked the exact same, but minimized, while the wings were redone and made with surgical knives as feathers. "So this is what cheating death feels like?" said Reysolo in a slightly computerized voice. "Sir just rest for a bit, we need to make sure all of your functions work" said a cowardly scientist. "Do what you must." said Reysolo on a monotone voice.

Bently POV

He sat with Serana and Penelope in the living room while Chelise stayed in her room. "Well after running scans on her, she's gone into shock." said Bently in a depressed tone. "So what problems does that cause?" asked a concerned Penelope. "Well she is now afraid of ALL people except US, her Mother and Father. Otherwise other people that aren't us will be missing a few limbs." said Bently adjusting his glasses. "So your saying her getting raped destroyed her solid personality, took away her sense of security, and has put her over the edge?" asked Penelope. "Pretty much, if you even say Boo she might hurt herself trying to escape or she'll fight with all she's got to kill you. I also found out that Interpol ordered the attack using lethal force and were actually commanded to kill Serana and take Chelise to a prison with actual thugs that would have killed or used her for "release". They wanted to keep their reputation rather than consider human life." said Bently who inhaled deeply after dropping the truth. "I even saw on the news that the captain that escaped is getting a public promotion tomorrow." said Penelope. "So now we have to go and expose him for what he's done. I've gotten the proof from Chelise's mental images recorded onto a computer. Now we wait for the right time as I told Sly as well." he said as he heard Chelise silently crying in her room.


	13. Chapter 13 Setting up the Game Board

Here you go after a long wait.

Reysolo POV

"You've got to be shitting me." said Reysolo after pacing the room silently for the past hour. "Sorry sir, but the only way to get into the building is your cloaking device, even though it lasts for 5 minutes." said the scientist. "Oh, well I'll be leaving now. When you're done for the day, go to the China labs. Understood?" said Reysolo who already took flight without even getting a reply. His new jet system helped him fly over 500 mph. "Now for that Captain." he said to the swiftly passing clouds.

Sly POV

Sly was awoken by a call saying his Carm was in the hospital. He quickly got dress and made a beeline for the hospital. "Please let her be alright!" Sly thought as he floored the accelerator of his Lamborghini. He immediately got sent to her room only to see the saddest sight of his life. Carmelita was a literal wreck at the moment. She has multiple bruises and cuts almost everywhere along her slender body alogn with swelling from broken bones. She was even on oxygen and an IV drop just to keep her stable. Sly could do nothing except sit by her.

Bently POV

He worked late into the night hacking the security systems of the police building. He programmed them to shut off at 11:19 which would give Penelope enough time to send the video live over the world. He called sly and left a message telling him to get ready at 8:00. He also knew about the false signature of Carmelita on a order. He left that in the message as well and if everything went accordingly he could still buy Penelope that offroad car she's always wanted. Despite it costs over 300 grand he still had a LOT more where that came from, since his computer hacking skills payed very nicely.

Reysolo POV

He made it into Paris after the short flight. The funny thing is that nobody pays attention to the gargoyles sitting around the city. Easily, he posed in a crouched position and stayed that way until it was time to act. "Only after this I'll make myself better. Maybe Serana and Sasame won't mind having more kids?" he pondered as his body froze for the waiting game.

Chelise POV

"I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place." Chelise muttered to herself. She couldn't get the smell of those men off of her. Even though the mechanical cells in her body made sure she kept her virginity. She felt filthy, and not in an I-need-to-shower type of way. She used her wings as an eternal tent to hide herself in a corner next to the heat. "I-I want to sleep." whispered Chelise as she knew she would have another violent nightmare. She kept awake by counting imaginary sheep. "Can I sleep now?" she wondered.


	14. Chapter 14 Countdown to Future

Were getting somewhere sheple.

Reysolo POV

If there was one bad thing about this body it was the ability to pick up radio signals when you didn't want to. He had been picking up teen pop songs ALL DAMN DAY! "Make it stop." moaned Reysolo as he had listened to Justin Beiber 36 times already with the same damned song "Baby". "That it, I'm giving them some real music!" he said as he altered the radio channels to play early 90's rap. He practically heard them freak out and panic. He waited another 10 minutes before gliding onto the hall's roof and crawled into the air vents. "Thank you guys for shrinking wings or else I'd go the other way." He thought to himself as he crawled to the security room. "Good night." He whispered as he slit the throats of the guards. He activated his active cloaking and crept along to the upper rafters that led to the skylight. "What a perfect way for a predator to catch his prey." he said as he watched things being set up.

Serana POV

While Bently and Penelope fixed themselves up for the operation she had a way to help on her own. She slipped outside onto the roofs and jumped to the perfect location in the hall through the rafters. She sat and waited in her private box and cleaned a Dragunuv rifle complete with a scope and ammo. "I'll get this bastard even if I get caught." she thought.

Carmelita POV

She slowly opened her eyes and felt sore all over. "Did I really try to kill myself?" she wondered. She saw something blue in her hand and after letting her eyes focus it was Sly's calling card. "Has he been here?" she wondered. Sadly she couldn't move and turned on the news to watch Captain Asshole get his undeserved promotion. "I want him to hurt just like I am now!" she thought. She watched the proceedings set up.

Cool your jets people I'll get the party started next time.


	15. Chapter 15 Checkmate

The chapter the audience has been lusting for.

POV

"Man, so this is the big day?" he said aloud. He had been dreaming of a promotion, but now commander. This was just too much, attack an old man, rape his daughter, blow up his mansion with him in it. Now just to accept the promotion, sit through the ceremony, talk to his family and be done with it all, so easy even a dead man could do it. He stepped onto the stage and looked over the hundreds that attended and also to the thousands watching from the cover of their own home. "I thank you all for coming today. I'll tell you of the mission that changed my life just recently." He said drawing the crowds attention. "When we first infiltrated the compound and neutralized all threats, we found the target Narusha sitting in his office seemingly aware of us. So we burst in only to have him escape and kill his wife and daughter with two katanas. I eventually cornered him alone and engaged him in combat. I wounded him and he detonated himself with his own home. I escaped unharmed along with my team and we were safely transported back to HQ." he said keeping a serious tone. Before he could say anything else the screen turned on behind him and showed the full uncensored clip of a girl getting raped and all of Briggson's men were in the shot. The tech guys tried to shut off the screen and kill the feed, but the damage was already done. I then switched to him fighting Reysolo and him ordering a missile destroy the mansion filling the feed with static. He instantly felt his leg give out and looked down to see a huge hole through it.

Bently POV

"Take that you lousy Captain!" Bently yelled from the penthouse living room. "Dear did you get me a anniversary gift yet?" Penelope sweetly asked. "Darn it." Bently mumbled under his breath

Serana POV

She quickly disassembled her rifle and watched the rest of the chaos. She thought she saw a silver statue move. It surprised her even more when it did and did a dive-bomb at the Captain. She wondered what everybody else in the room was thinking. What…the….Hell…..

Sly POV

Sly had already donned his classic costume and watched the metal object fall at Briggson. Briggson moved out of the way just as a katana like appendage removed itself from the ground and went back to the large metal body. "No…." Sly said as he saw a humanoid version of Clockwerk rise. Immediately taking action he swung at it and ripped a wire form the base of the neck. The machine let out a howl of static which shattered made everybody cringe from the high frequency.

Reysolo POV

"Oh damn it all." thought Reysolo as Sly ripped out the voice modulator. He tried to talk but only got noise. He turned his attention back to the Captain crawling away. He swayed his hips as he silently walked and extended the blades on his right hand. He swung one and the captain fell apart on agony. Then Reysolo stomped on his body coating him in blood. Then just for scares he held up a badly mangled head of the former corrupt captain. He turned to Sly and extended the blades in both hands. "I'm not going to kill you but I won't let you do the same to me either." He thought as he charged at sly.

Sly POV

He barely dodged the charge and contacted Bently while dodging blades that could make him a Raccoon fillet. "Bently what is this thing screaming?" has said as he avoided a laser beam. "Well…..it's Reysolo." said Bently in pure disbelief. "Okay then what's he want?" Sly asked dodging the wing blades. "Well he says let's get out of here and talk later." said Bently as he gave a plan to Reysolo via internet. Reysolo turned on the jet engines and spun around like a dancer. This created a black smog in which he grabbed Sly and flew silently to Sly's home. "Erm….thanks." Sly said as Reysolo sat in the early morning sun and absorbed the sunrays.

That's almost it. C'mon people you didn't actually think it's THAT close over did you? R and R


	16. Chapter 16 Patience and Thought

Sorry I've been gone for ages.

Reysolo POV

As he seemingly posed as a statue he was actually trying to avoid being detected be the helicopter radars that were going off due to his radars detecting the opposing frequencies. He thought about what he'd just done and how'd he just gotten away with it. It all seemed easy and now all he had to do was find his family and move into his Osaka mansion. Maybe forge a partnership with Cooper and so on? He then remembered something is mechanical friend told him. "When you ponder the possibilities of the future and you feel the eternal void berate your soul, only then you will know but a fraction the life I've liven for thousands of years." Clockwerk had once said. Reysolo also pondered "Hey Clockwerk, is Hell hot enough to wash your sins?"

Carmelita POV

She sat in her hospital bed, mouth agape, at what she'd just seen on national Television. The death of that asshole that'd forged her signature and had ruined the life of a happy family. To say she was happy would be cruel, but she sure was. He career had been saved by that robot that oddly looked like Clockwerk. "Wait….Clockwerk…oh no." she whispered to herself in fear.

Sly POV

"Hey um….Reysolo…I'm really sorry about ripping out your vocal chords." Sly said apologetically as he could. All he got was him being ignored as Reysolo just sat in his fountain posing as a chrome statue. "Er…would you like anything? A can of motor oil…wax….something?" Sly said trying to get a single reaction. Still he got the cold shoulder technique from his humanoid friend with the remade body of his arch nemesis. "Erm…if you need anything I'll be inside….doing something." mumbled Sly. Now his next move would be to clear Carmelitas' name and hopefully love her again.

Bently POV

"Okay now just to engage the secret server and…done!" Bently almost yelled in success as he had hacked into part Reysolo's brain. "So apparently this is the communication part of his brain?" he wondered aloud. He tried to hack into the other parts, but even his superior skills couldn't get access. "Damn, why did he do this to himself? I need answers, reasons, information, something." Bently whispered to himself. He proceeded to send a simple e-mail to Reysolo's brain and almost immediately was sent a reply saying "Yes?". Bently asked how did Reysolo get clockworks' body parts. His sent answer was "Clockwerk and I knew each other. I had a horrible disease by my birth and shortly after I was temporarily given immortality by one Mz. Ruby. Then I lived my life in New Orleans for most of my childhood and that's where I met Serana with a slave trade going on back then. I freed her then we got married when I was 10 and she was 7. Then we left on a ship to China where we met Clockwerk by chance. Seemed like he was covering injuries, but he offered me a job and we slightly became friends. The last time before he got broken to hell he gave me his spare parts to that her could not be examined. Now here I am hiding from the French sky patrol, while talking to you." Reysolo sent. Bently couldn't believe how this all made sense now. He also needed to get in touch with the federal French agency and tell them about this travesty. Bently typed a anonymous letter to the federal agency describing the problems in this district that has the lowest crime rate possible. After that he held true to his promise and bought Penelope an offroad car which only costs him $600,000 plus taxes.

Yeah I made a random estimate of the car and again I'm sorry for being on hiatus. R n' R


	17. Chapter 17 Winding Up

Terribly sorry for being on a tedious hiatus, but I somewhat lost an interest in writing. Hopefully this'll make up for it.

Interpol HQ

A regular day at Interpol HQ was always busy with the constant tabs on criminal activity to district inspections. This day seemed no different to one Dan Chappler, a young British man that took up his "dream" job of law enforcement. His day had started off the same ritual of coming to work, sitting at a desk for hours on end, and occasionally filling out reports and answering HQ email. A small noise from his computer caught his attention. "Now what's this lil' thing about?" he questioned as he opened the email and carefully read its contents. Dan's eyes widened in surprise and hurriedly faxed the email to the bigwigs on the top floor. Maybe he got his wish of a different day at work after all.

Commissioners' Office, Interpol HQ

Commissioner Edwards was having a somewhat relaxing day at work. He had his Black Coffee, sports newspaper, and no urgent affairs to attend to. That was until his fax machine started up and began printing a paper. "Now what garbage is this?" said the commissioner in an annoyed tone as he yanked the paper from the fax machine. As he read his irritated expression turned into one of panic at how much negative media attention this one email could cause the whole department. He quickly grabbed his phone and called for a meeting of sub-commissioners that ran the other districts of France. He shakily drank his coffee and told himself "Maybe I should retire after all this shit blows over?".

Bently POV

Bently tired over Reysolo's body fixing technical or mechanical problem as the "patient" had temporarily been implemented into a digital subspace which happened to give him control of the television. "Well these television programs aren't interesting like back home." he boredly pondered. As he searched the cyberspace for anything interesting a certain news report had caught his attention. He instantly displayed it on the television set and increased the volume for Penelope and Bently to hear. "This evening we have a late report on a attempted suicide by Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox who reportedly jumped from her 5 story apartment and was struck by a passing automobile. ". "Officer Fox is currently being held at St. Patricks Hospital in intensive care and no other details are being given at this time". Penelope at this point had her mouth covered in horror that the honest inspector she'd met during her Black Baron phase had tried to kill herself. "Bently, I'm going to see Carmelita and I'll be back later!" she called and left before Bently had time to object. "What a woman." Bently dreamily said at the display of her headstrong nature she'd rapidly adapted during her pregnancy. "Hey loverboy, don't burn my Motherboards!" Reysolo said snapping Bently out of his daydream and getting him back to work.

Chelise POV

Chelise hadn't slept in days because every time she'd close her eyes she relive the pain, humiliation, and violation she'd felt in those long minutes. She'd also been hearing a voice knawing at the back of her head telling her she's better than this. The thought that scared her was that it wasn't her sadistic personality calling. It was something darker, much more sinister and secreted hatred. "M-Maybe I'll be stronger again someday?" she murmured to herself in a fetal position in a corner while she used her wing to form a makeshift shield to block out everything. "I have to be stronger, I will be stronger, for myself." she sternly told herself.

Carmelita POV

Darkness, mental and physical exhaustion, and grogginess were the first things that assaulted Carmelita's mind as she awoke from her drug induced sleep. Everything was a blur from last night and beyond that was a blank. "What is my name? Where do I live?" she began to question herself with no answers coming to mind. The door slowly opened as a doctor entered and checked her charts before speaking to her. "How are we today miss Fox?" the doctor said as he sat down. "I feel terrible and where am I?" she asked sluggishly as the drugs wore off. "You're currently at St. Patricks hospital from a nasty fall. You're even lucky to be alive, much less in one piece after that car hit you." the doctor replied calmly. "I was hit by a car!?" Carmelita said in alarm. "Relax, relax, conserve your strength. Now why would a successful woman like yourself want to kill herself?" the doctor questioned with concern for the young woman. "I don't remember anything. Name, address, family, nothing." Carmelita said with distress. "Well you did suffer some head trauma, but give it time and your memory'll return. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to attend to, but I'll be back later." said the doctor as he briskly left. "I gotta remember something." Carmelita mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

Read & Review


End file.
